1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a field of rubber tire mechanism, and more particularly to a hydraulic locking mechanism for multiple extrusion heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
An extruder is the important equipment used in the production of radial tires, and comprises components such as a barrel, an extrusion head and so on. During production, a locking device is used to lock the extrusion head; otherwise rubber leakage may occur at the extrusion head under pressure of rubber compound. Locking devices for conventional extruders have the following problems: 1. the angle between a locking force and a sealing surface is too small and thus the locking force is not large enough; and 2. not all the sealing surfaces can be included, and thus sealing effect is not good.